


Burn With Me

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles can hear the voice of the demon inside his mind as surely as he can see him standing in the Manor's grounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/10524785327/charles-watches-from-the-window-safely-hidden).

Charles watches from the window, safely hidden behind a pane of glass, as Erik steps out of the mist.

His heart pounds at the sight of him, as it always does. His whole body yearns with the urge to go outside, to throw his dressing gown on and rush downstairs and cross over the threshold. He doesn’t believe that Erik will hurt him - he doesn’t want to believe it.

He hears Erik’s voice inside his mind, as he always does. Erik is louder than anyone else; his voice seems to come from within Charles’s very being, bubbling from the centre of his soul rather than approaching him from the outside. He leans his forehead against the window and longs to go outside.

 _Charles_ , Erik thinks. _Stop hiding from me._

Erik has been staring right at him from the moment he rounded the gate. He never needs to search to find where Charles is - he just knows, he always knows.

 _I’m not hiding_ , Charles projects. _I’m right here._

Even from a distance, he thinks he can see the way that Erik’s lips quirk. _I’ll wait forever, you know_ , Erik promises. _I could wait for you._

Charles closes his eyes and listens to the beating of his heart; he tries to remember that Erik is a demon, a monster. He tries to think of the bodies that he has found and the blood that has been spilt.

Erik’s voice is soft and tempting, but it’s an illusion.

It must be an illusion.

“I’m not going outside,” he says aloud, as if that might make it true.

Erik, still watching him, settles in to wait.


End file.
